Finding Peace
by Poison-1up
Summary: A boy who feels as though his life has gone to the gutter, meets a lonely Zorua in the forest. Will these two be able to find peace from their ruined lifes, in each other?
1. Prologue

**Finding Peace**

**A/N: Heres my first story. Provide any constructive criticism, so that means please R&R!**

**Prologue: Discovery**

The sun has just started to set in Castelia City. The shadows of the skyscrapers reaching the farthest points of the city. Pidove fly away from their perchs on top of power lines, going to their nests to settle in for the night. Citizens were pulling their cars into the driveways, finally escaping work, while others were just now getting ready for the night shift. Skyarrow bridge was now recieving the running feet of its final trainers, planning to challenge the city's Gym Leader tomorrow morning. Over the fence, at the entrance of the city, was a dirt path one would rarely see. The path led to a small forest and if one were to continue to follow that path, they would come to a clearing, with a perfect view of the sky above them.

On that certain day, a boy was lying down in the clearing, gazing skyward. His name was Mark. He had dark brown hair at average length and one lock partily covered one of his eyes. His eyes were a dark blue. He was wearing a grey shirt with a lightning bolt in the center and an unzipped, black jacket over it. He also was wearing black and red tennis shoes.

" The stars are starting to come out. " He said.

And indeed they were. Tiny specks of light had just started to break through the dying light of the setting sun.

" Just Beautiful... " He muttered to himself.

Mark had come to this part of the forest every day ever since moving to this damned city. It was his only place of peace from the rest of the world.

He had orginally lived in Lacunosa Town, but his dad had to be an idiot and had an affair with some slut. His Mother and Father than had a custody battle over him, which made Mark hate the situation even more. After a long week in court, his mother gained custody over him, but at that point he didn't care who won, for he had began to despise them both. His mother wanted to move as far away from her husband as possible. She had found a low-rent apartment in Castelia, so they packed what little they had, and moved there.

His life had been hell ever since.

After reminiscing, he gripped his skecth pad. One of his hobbies was drawing Pokemon. He didn't know why, but it calmed him. He sat on a nearby log and started to flip through the pages. Mark had drawn every Pokemon native to the city and had started to run out of Pokemon to draw. He looked around the clearing. It was silent. He sighed, and started to get up. Just then, Mark heard soft crunches of grass. He quickly turned his head to the source of the sound. He heart skipped a beat at what he saw.

It was a zorua, a Pokemon few have ever seen. It was fox-like in appearence. It was dark gray, and had a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. It possessed a a ruff of black fur around its neck. It had a bushy tail and its limbs were tipped with red, it also seemed to be female. The most intriguing feature about it was its eyes. Most zorua appeared to have no pupils, but its eyes were different. This zorua _did_ have pupils and the iris of each were a shade of sea green. They seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

They both gasped at each other simulantaneously. The zorua was surprised, but didn't run away. The human didn't seem dangerous but she reamained wary. He then started to write something on the paper in his lap. She sat down, wondering what he was doing.

Mark was amazed. Zorua were known to run away when found out of transformation. He furiously drew away trying to fill in every in detail before she thought he wasnt worth her time. He noticed a small set of fangs starting to develop.

About 30 minutes later, he had finished his drawing. He saw that the zorua was still there, with a confused look on her face. He decided to explain himself.

" Um, you can understand what I'm saying right? " She nodded her head.

" Well, I draw Pokemon. See? " He held up his drawing.

She looked at the drawing in amazement. This human drew surprisingly well! He had gotten all the details correct for drawing in such a short time. She shook a nod of approval.

" Glad you like it. " He said with a weak smile.

Mark checked his watch. It glowed 9:30.

" I guess I better get back home. " He said with a sigh.

He gathered his things and started to walk away from the clearing, not realizing that there were tiny paws following him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I should be able to post a new chapter once a week. Not sure which day though... please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: A friend in the darkness

**Chapter 1: A friend in the darkness**

**A/N Heres my first chapter. Yay!**

Castelia City was certainly more calm at night. Less people were running around, opposed to the usual bumping into other people during the day. The lights from the skyscrapers seemed to illuminate the entire city. But not everyone was as friendly as they were in Lacunosa. Some thugs were giving Mark some nasty looks and he hurried his pace. Suddenly, he saw the thugs changed their nasty looks to terrified ones and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

He looked around. " That was strange... " He wondered.

He grew uneasy after that, and started to jog.

What he didn't know was that the zorua he had meet in the woods had been following him and those gangsters looked at Mark, the zorua had given them the scariest mean look she could conjure up. She was growing curious about this human, most creatures of his species would try to catch her in a pokeball and maybe they could be friends? She decided to continue following him.

After jogging from who knows what, Mark had finally reached the apartment he lived in. When he first saw the place when he moved, he understood why it was low-rent. There was grafitti sprayed on the outside. Windows were broken. Screams, yells, and music could be heard from where he was standing.

" God, I hate this place. " He commented and slowly started to walk inside the stair well.

He walked up the stairs to the top floor and started to pull out his keys until he saw something a small black object dash up the stairs in his peripheral vision. He whirled around to see what it was. He was shocked and confused when he saw the zurua from the forest.

" What are you doing here? " he whispered, with a mixture of concern and confusion in his voice.

Most Pokemon only spoke the human language around their trainers, but she wanted the human to understand her.

" Well... most humans freak out when they see one of my species, but you were different. So I decided to follow you. "

Mark had never heard a Pokemon talk before and it really shocked him. He stared at her with a dumbfounded look.

" W-what? " She stuttered.

" I've never heard a Pokemon talk before! " Mark exclamed.

" Most Pokemon can, they usually only do it around humans they trust. " she explained.

" Well I'm not that interesting. So you might as well go back home. " He said while standing up.

" Could I at least get your name? I did follow you here after all. " She said with an eyebrow raised.

" My names Mark. Do you have a name? "

" Of course I have a name! It's Amibris. "

" Okay, Amibris." He paused.

" I have to go home or my mom's going to freak out. How about I meet you in the clearing tomorrow? " He suggested.

" I'd like that... I-I mean, yeah that sounds like a plan." She said with a nervous smile.

" Um... alright. " With that, Mark unlocked his door and walked inside.

" _Gah! I acted like such an idiot! " _Amibris thought as she ran down the stair well.

" _What in the world was I thinking? He probably isn't even going to show up tomorrow. He's probably not even going to remember... Why would anyone want to be my friend anyway... _"

Amibris certainly didn't realize how much he and Mark actually _did_ have in common...

o0o

The light shone through the trees in Pinwheel Forest and Amibris liked the feeling of warmth she got when walking under it. She, her mother and father were looking for her parents were the evolved form of her species: zoroark. So far, their efforts were fruitless, but Amibris didn't mind, she was liking the walk.

" You doing okay, Ami? " Her mother asked with a smile.

Amibris smiled back at her, " Yep! "

" We should be finding some berries soon, I could smell some from this direction. " Her father added.

After walking for about 20 minutes, they all saw what they had been searching for, berries and there were a lot of them. There were bushes and trees of almost every berry imaginable in this one clearing.

" Wow... " Amibris said, as she walked up to pick an Oran berry.

" Hey! " They all jumped at the loud and angry voice.

Amibris looked to see what the source of the sound was. It was a very large and very angry bouffalant.

" These are my berries! " He shouted.

Amibris father spoke, " I understand that we have trespassed and I deeply apoligize, but my family and I have run out of food. So I ask that we can take what we need and be on our way." Amibris admired her dad for remaining calm even in tthe most extreme situations.

" No neogotiations! All trespassers shall be dealt with accordingly! "

Suddenly the bouffalant charged at them. Amibris and her mother jumped out of the way, but her father grabbed the bouffalant by the horns, recieving the full blow of the impact on his paws. Her mother than jumped and hit the bouffalant with Punishment on his back. The bouffalnt staggered but his resolve wasn't broken, and he retorted with Megahorn on her father. It injured him bad and he fell to the ground.

" No! " Her mother screamed and hers eyes then grew a deep shade of red and she was covered with a black and red aura. She then unleashed a blast of pure darkness upon the bouffalant. She had just used Night Daze. Unfortunalty, the bouffalant had just used Head Charge right before she had used Night Daze.

Both Pokemon flew back from the attacks. The female zoroark had flew through the air and hit the ground, while the bouffalant hit a tree and they both went unconcious.

Amibris was speechless at what she just saw. She Slowly walked up to the body of her father. The Megahorn attack had greatly wounded her father. He had a large gash over his chest and his paws had been impaled by the bouffalnts horns. His breathing was slow and quiet.

Suddenly he spoke, " A-Amibris... Your okay... Thank Arceus... Take your Mother and run away as fast as you can. No doubt that this bouffalant was part of a herd..." He still had remained calm, even on his dying breaths.

" Amibris... I always loved you, my daughter. Live long and strong. Will you do that for me? "

Amibris quickly shook her head. As she did, the tears forming in her eyes fell onto her fathers chest.

" Good-bye... " He said with a small simile and he slowly shut his eyes.

Suddenly she heard deep voices in the distance.

" Manny! Where the hell did you go! "

" Hey! I think he went this way! "

" _Oh no! That must be the rest of the herd! _" Amibris thought with fear.

She knew she wouldn't have any time to grab any of the berries, so she ran to her mother. Knowing she wouldn't be getting up, she bit the scruff of her neck fur and dragged her to safety. She felt remorse, but didn't look back.

Amibris ran for what felt the longest time. Her father had just died right before her eyes... how would she ever recover? She reached a small clearing with a tree in the center covering the sky with its leaves and branches.

" _This seems to be a good spot. _" Amibris thought, trying to remain calm like her father always did.

She laid her mother on the the tree. She placed her head against her chest and heard a heart slowly pulsing.

" _Thank Arceus... _" she thought.

She noticed that the forest had started to be bathed in an orange light. She looked and saw the sun setting. She laid down and rested her head in her paws, keeping a look out. It was at that moment that the death of her father hit her full force.

" _My-my fathers dead... and its all my fault! _" She then placed her paws over her head and the tears came out like a faucet. She keep crying until nightfall.

" No... I have to stay strong. Its what Dad would have wanted... " she spoke.

She noticed her mother had started to stir.

" Mom! Your awake! " She exclamed with a newfound joy in her voice.

" Ami... Thank Arceus your okay... Where's your father? "

" Mom... I'm sorry, but... He's dead. " She whispered with her head down.

Her mother didn't say a word. She just looked at her with a blank look. No, not a blank look, but a look as if all hope had been drained out. She then laid down with her back facing towards her daughter. Amibris did the same and fell asleep.

o0o

Amibris realized what she was thinking about, when she felt tears forming in her eyes, and stopped thinking about it immediatly.

" _I don't have time to cry over the past, I've got to go back to the clearing_. "

She then broke out into a run and finally made it. She went up to the log Mark had been sitting on when he drew her, and fell asleep.

When Mark entered his apartment, a foul stench smacked him right in the face. He looked in the living room. His mother was lying down on the couch and was wacthing T.V. She was half-awake with a wine bottle in her right hand and a remote in the other. There was a vomit stain on the carpet. She had too much make-up on her face and half of it was smeared across her face.

" Hey Mom... I'm home. " He said while crinkling his nose.

" Where the hell have you been! It's almost 10:00! " She slurred.

" Mom, I've been going out for the past month. Plus, I told you I was leaving. "

" I don't care! Its a school night! "

" No, it's not Mom. It's Friday. "

" Then go do your homework. "

" I don't have any homework either. "

" Don't take that tone of voice with me! Your grounded! "

" Heh, third time this week. " He said with a smirk and he walked away.

He reached his bedroom door, opened it, and closed it with a slam.

" Don't slam doors! " Her mother screamed, but Mark disregarded it.

Mark's room wasn't much to look at. A Twin sized bed that he was getting too big for, a closet that held all his clothes and not much else, and a window. There was one imteresting thing about his room though, A desk that was strewn with drawing supplies, paper, colored pencils and a desk lamp. Above it was a bulletin board with finished and colored drawings of Pokemon. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down. He turned on his lamp and pulled out his skecth pad. He flipped through the pages until he found the drawing of Amibris he had drawn 30 minutes ago. He tore the page from its perforated edge and smoothly layed it down on the desk.

He sat there admiring the details and then got to work. He pulled out his colored pencils and started to color. He was being very careful to not make any mistakes. After about 20 minutes, he finished. He smiled and then started to take off some of his best drawings from the bulletin board and placed them in a folder along with the drawing of Amibris. He planned to show them to her tomorrow. He then turned off his light and looked out the window and thought.

"_ Why would Amibris follow me? Am I really that interesting? There must be some other reason than that... I'll talk to her about it tommorrow. _"

With that he jumped into bed and went to sleep.

**A/N So how was that? Please R&R! ...gawd I suck at making battle scenes...**


End file.
